


His Auxiliary

by renesu_senpai14



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Cute Kageyama Tobio, F/M, Filipino Character, Married Life, Office Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renesu_senpai14/pseuds/renesu_senpai14
Summary: "Can you please please please!! Apply to my company? Darling, I need you by my side almost all the time." Kageyama pleaded.Kageyama being the clingy one between the both of you, wanting to work with you in his company. You agreed to work under your husband even if you have a scheduled live everyday at 5:00 PM.. But agreeing to that, you asked for one conditionThe both of you need to hide your relationship to the other employees, Kageyama agreed to what most people would think unfair, condition.PS: This is not one of those fanfic with the hated y/n.. *LMAO I think you'll love this y/n*
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEY HEY HEY EVERYONE! This is my first fanfic in AO3 and still getting used to such settings. Almost every chapter might have some Tagalog/Filipino words in it. Don't worry I'll translate it :)) All I can say is enjoy~~
> 
> This first chapter might trigger people that came from abuse but you can skip the part!!
> 
> Am also sorry about that :((

Prologue

You were making yourself a cup of coffee before you take care of Tobio’s lunch. You kept on swirling your spoon on the cup, mixing the coffee mix to the hot water. 

“Darling.. I might be late for dinner tonight.. Can you wait for me?” Your clingy husband stated before going into the shower. “It’s fine, sweetheart. I’ll wait for you.” You answered his question. You didn’t know he was this clingy until your married life and you didn’t want to upset him by declining requests, who knows? He might be worse than Bokuto’s mood swings. 

Tobio had been so clingy these past few days despite the fact that you’ve decline his request for bearing his children last week. You knew the both of you are still not ready to be have children. 

‘Tobio is too much to handle already.. How can I take care of children that might be clingy as him??’ such thoughts entered your mind making you laugh out of the blue. “What is it, sweetheart? Why laugh so suddenly?” Tobio questioned coming out of the shower. 

“Oh honey! A cute thought just came by my mind.” You answered as you prepare his lunch. 

“Cute? Ibig mong sabihin.. Ako?” (Trans: You mean.. me?) The latter jokingly replied. 

You giggled at what he replied to what you said. But yes.. He really is the cute type of person. As you were preparing his lunch, he snaked his arms around your waist and buried his face on the crook of your neck. You hummed his favorite song as he tries to sway you along with him. 

“Wise men say..” Kageyama singing out of the blue as he dances you in the kitchen. 

“Only fools rush in..” You continued as you placed your arms on the back of his neck. 

“But I can’t help falling in love with you~” Tobio sang as he pulled you close and crashed his lips unto yours. The kiss was passionate, the both of you felt like it was your first kiss once again. Every time he stole a kiss from you.. An instant blush would show up on your face, but now this is different.. This is not one of those stolen kisses, this is one of those that you deserved by giving him love and care. “Iniirog kita.. Aking mahal.” (Trans: I love you.. My dear) Tobio whispered unto your ears after breaking the kiss. 

He let go of your hands and waist as you handed him the lunch that you prepared. “I’ll go now! Take care of yourself my dear.. I’m just a phone call away. Love you!!” He shouted before leaving the house, without waiting for your reply.. Because he knew that you love him too.

After Tobio leaving, you prepared your gaming PC and tested your camera, mic.. Everything. After testing each equipment you’ll use in your live, you pressed the ‘go on live’ button and flashed a smile in the camera. 

“Hello everyone!! Another day, another game with Mochi!!” You said while waving at the camera. You started playing a certain game as you received tons of love from your fans. But a certain comment caught your attention.

“I’ll never forget the day you revealed your face, revealing that you were the love of my life” You knew who was the one who commented such... After minutes you noticed that the comment got so many replies. Some were curious, some hated it thinking it was a lie, while some supported you even if it was anonymous

“Tanga mo, Tobio.”(Trans: Tobio, you idiot) You murmured as you sniped your enemy hiding behind the tree. As you were playing the game you didn’t notice that tons of your fans are going crazy, while some are confused. 

“Did I just heard that right??” 

“OMG YESS!! I knew something was between them.”

“I mean they are making it a little obvious but yess!! A little secret we keep.”

“LMAO.. Guys what’s happening?” 

“Guess I lost a bet on who is our Mochi’s lover T^T” 

You were also confused as what kind of fuss is happening in the comment section.  
“What’s happening?” You asked, still focused on your livestream. 

“LMAO can’t tell miss ma’am!! You the one who said something, you the one who should know.” A comment made you giggle for its silly response. 

And once again you enjoyed doing live with your fans being quirky and silly as you are. ‘Looks like I did influenced them.’ You thought and chuckled while pressing buttons trying to attack your enemy that is currently targeting you.

“OMG HELP! OMG HELP!! OMG HELP AM GONNA DIE!!” You suddenly shout when one of the opposing team just rained bullets on you. You got hit three times before dying. Your fans were laughing at how you panicked after a certain member on the other team rained bullets on you.

"Mochi being Mochi.. LOL"

You laughed at the comments you saw.. "How silly of me.. Let's continue playing everyone!!" You exclaimed excitedly and continued on playing the game. 

The game was about to end and you were being hype about it, until someone knocked on the door. You looked at the camera and got back on focusing on your game. 

After ignoring the knock, it went on continously and started being agressive. You kept on focusing on your game, trying to ignore the fact that you are trembling in fear. 'Almost done.. Just a little more kills and I'm done' You thought.

"Mochi, get the door.. It's getting agressive :(("

"Mochi, the game can wait.." 

"Guys!! There might be a reason Mochi's disregarding that knock :(( Stay safe, Mochi!!" 

You knew your fans are very worried about you, but you still ignored that fact and continued the game. "VICTORY" You heard the game, so you bid your goodbye to your fans and turned off the live. 

After you turned it off you went out your room and checked who was knocking. Your eyes widen as you saw the person you've left to escape his wrath. His eyebrows furrowed as you took lonnger to open the door. "Y/n!! Open the damned door!" He exclaimed and agressively knocked on the door. 

"Y/n, I know you're in there! I saw your damn live!!" He became more and more agressive as you ignored each and every knock on the door. 

'T-tobio.. Please.. Help me..' You thought as tears slowly fell from your eyes. You covered your mouth with your hands to keep silence, so that he'll leave. 

"Y/n you bitch! Open the damn door!!" He kept on calling your name as he knocked on your door. Each and every knock was hard.. It was as if he's trying to break your door. 

'P-papa.. Please stop.. I'll never go back to you." You stop as tear kept on flowing.. You tried to forget each and every abusive thing he has done to you 

"Sir.. Please stop." You heard a familiar voice that made you look at the peep hole. 

"Sir, please stop interrupting our friend.. Y/n already suffered much from you."

After peeping you saw Bokuto, Kuroo, Oikawa, Kenma, Akaashi, and Yachi at the front door, telling your father to stop interrupting you. 

"She is still my damn child!!" Your father exclaimed as he tried to fight with your friends. Tears rushing from your e/c orbs as you were still covering your mouth with your hand. 

"There is a reason why she didn't invite you to her wedding, so can you please stop??" Kenma said and was obviously mad the fact that your father is still trying to take you away. 

The fight was starting to get heated when your father tried to jump on Kenma so you didn't hesitate to open the door. 

They were all shocked when you opened the door, facing them with such puffy eyes. The lot knew you've been crying this whole time. "You've finally opened the fucking door! Now come with me." Your father said and tried to pull you along with him.

"I don't know where you get the courage to face me after abusing me so many times. And I don't know where you got the certainty that I'll go with you. If you don't want to go to jail for trespassing, leave!!" You said angrily with your brows furrowed. 

Your friends knew you were tired of your father trying to take you away almost every time he sees you on live. Your father looked at you with furrowed brows and then left. 

"What're you guys waiting for? Welcome!!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am everyoneeee!! Excuse the grammar, wordy sentences, wrong spellings and typo. Enjoy!~
> 
> Oh!! Also thank you for that one person who kudos this :DD Thank you very much mwuaaah

Chapter 1

“Are you okay, Y/n?” Yachi comforted you as she rubbed your back. You looked at her with relieved eyes and smiled. “Thank you guys for always being by my side.” You thanked them as tears flow.. 

You know you can’t find other friends that will show affection regardless of sexuality etc.. “Be thankful that Kenma is a fan of you and immediately noticed your shaking hands while you were live.” Kuroo exclaimed as he tried to scold you. 

The lot looked at you with worried eyes. They think that it will be a hard night again. Luckily it’s what they think, since Tobio was watching your live you know that he will do something to soothe you. That clingy man will always be by your side at good and bad sides. He vowed to stay with you til death.. And you know he’ll fulfill that. 

“I’ll be okay guys.. Just a little enjoyment and that memory will fade. Trust me..” You said and fidget with your fingers. “Liar..” Akaashi replied staring at your hands. 

“I think you forgot that I am great at observing people.. Specially you and Bokuto-san. Your fidgeting shows uneasiness.. Stop lying Y/n-san” The latter continued as he rubbed his fingers unto your palm trying to calm you down. 

You kissed Akaashi’s forehead, sign of thanking him for comforting you. “Thank you, Akaashi..” You said and flashed a smile at the latter. “AgaAshee, I want to kiss your forehead too.” Bokuto frowned as he stated such. All of you gave off a laugh after hearing Bokuto.

Akaashi spoiling his big baby, made Bokuto kiss him on his forehead. “How sweet.” Yachi smiled after saying that. “Kenma can I kiss you on the forehead too?” Kuroo teased the blonde that’s focused on his game

“No..” Kenma said still focused on his game. “But you can kiss me on the lips.” The latter continued and looked at his significant other.  
“Why am I sorrounded with couples?” You questioned and looked at the two couple with disgust. Yachi giggled seeing how you were irritated at them. 

“Do you want me to call Kageyama?” Kuroo teased you with a smirk drawn on his face. All of you laughed after you threw a pillow. “Y/n meanie!!” Oikawa whimpered after he was hit by the pillow. “Ain’t my fault you’re behind the rooster head.” You shrugged as you stated such.

“Now you really are being a meanie!!” Kuroo exclaimed and tried to hug Kenma. “Kuroo.. Stop complaining about something if it’s true.” Kenma stated and tried to push Kuroo away. 

All of you enjoyed the afternoon, just laughing everything off. You even forgot about what happened earlier. Time passes and you were getting bored since they left. You looked at the time and you saw it’s 7:43.. 

“I have no choice but to make Tobio’s favorite food.” You said as you stood up and went to the kitchen. You took the pork belly from the freezer and soaked it in water for the ice covering it to melt. 

You took the other ingredients from the refrigator and some on your condiment shelf. You prepped everything; chopping the pork belly, mincing the garlic, chopping the riped plaintain banana etc.

You enjoyed cooking Tobio’s favorite dish.. But you’ve got something wrong in the recipe. ‘I wonder what’s wrong with this? I mean.. It taste normal.. I got the ingredients right.. So what’s wrong??’ You thought as you endlessly taste test the dish. “Maybe I’m just overthinking things.. I do need his thoughts on this dish.” You stated and wiped your wet hands on your apron. 

You were taking off your apron until you heard a knock on the door, that made you run to the door excitedly. “Sweetheart.. I’m back.” You heard Tobio’s calming voice through the door so you opened it. 

“Honey!!” You said and hugged him instantly. A chuckle came out from his mouth as he hugged you back. “Honey, I made your favorite dish!” You said as you pulled him to the kitchen.

You served him and yourself rice and the dish you cooked. “I’ve miss Filipino food, sweetheart.. Thank you.” Tobio stated as he scooped some from the dish and putted on his rice. 

As he ate, you watched him and waited for his reaction. “Is it delicous?” you asked and looked at your husband. 

“It’s delicous sweetheart, a little bit bland but we can put fish sauce on it later.” Tobio stated as he kept on eating the food. 

“Tobio, we don’t put fish sauce in that.” You confusedly stated as you silently judge him. 

“Oh sweetheart! It’s good!!” He said as he smiled at you and continued on eating the dish. “Looks like you don’t like it. I’ll just open a can of spam and fry it for you.” You said as you tried to take away the dish from him. 

“no no no sweetheart. It’s good!! This is the best Afritada in town!” Tobio exclaimed as he pulls it away from you. A word that came from his mouth triggered you. You successfully took away the food and put it on the sink. You took a can of spam and prep the pan. 

“Honey what’s wrong? What did I do?” Tobio questioned your actions. “Tangina mo, Tobio! Pochero niluto ko sayo! Pochero paborito mong ulam!!” (Trans: Tobio you motherfucker! I cooked pochero for you! Your favorite dish is Pochero!!) You exclaimed that made your husband shock. 

Seems like he knew he’ll be sleeping at the couch. Unless he tries to apologize and show affection. After minutes of thinking, he knew what to do so he could sleep with you tonight. 

He walked up to you and snaked his hands on your waist, burrowing his face on the crook of your neck. “You can’t do that to me, Tobio..” you stated continuing on cooking the spam.

“I can because I’m your husband, baby..” He said as he continue on burrowing his face on your neck. “I’m ticklish there.. Stop.” You said as you continue on frying the spam. 

You finished on frying the spam but Tobio is still clinging unto you that made you mad. You gently put the plate of spam on the table, you then agressively pushed Tobio to the couch and sat on top of his lap, facing him. He was flustered on your sudden actions. The strap of your dress slowly falls down as you slowly close the gap between you and him. 

You knew you can tease him just by sitting on his lap and by french kissing him. You then crash your lips unto him, taking control of everything. You licked Tobio’s lips signalling to open, which he did. The both of your toungue was clashing making the both of you turn on, but you need to stick to the plan. 

Tobio later on went down to your neck starting to give you hickeys. What he did gave you a signal to stop. You pushed him softly and stood up, and went to the kitchen. “I’m hungry..” You said as you sat on the chair. 

As you were eating you kept on glancing at him currently dumbfounded. You’re trying to stop yourself from laughing as he stared at you, obviously annoyed. 

“Y/n..” you heard Tobio as he sat on the chair besides you. ‘Looks like it will backfire...’ You thought while eating. He then put his hands on your lap carressing it up and down. 

“D-darling.. Stop.” You told him as you continue on eating. “Did I hear that right?” He said as his carress kept on going high. You scoff as he went under the table. 

“Sweetheart, what are you doing?” You asked, looking at him innocently. “Just eat, Y/n.. I’ll eat my dinner, don’t worry.” After he said such he suddenly pulls down your panties using his mouth. 

You inhaled sharply after you felt his hot breathes on your core. He then licked your core that made you shiver. “Hng.. Tobio..” You moaned as he kept on licking you. 

He put both your legs on his shoulder giving him more access to your entrance. He then inserted his finger as he kept on licking your core. “T-tobio..” You moaned that made him stop. You gave off a sigh of relief but at the same time you wanted more. 

“Y/n.. Who am I again?” He asked that made you shocked. He then got out of the table and sat besides you. “Answer me, Y/n” He once again inserted his fingers to your core, making you inhale sharply. 

His fingers then moved at an inhumane pace inside you. “T-tobio..” You kept on moaning. His fingers pace kept on going faster inside you as you keep on moaning his name. 

“D-daddy..” You moaned as you cum that made Tobio smirk. He then took out his fingers and licked it. “You were wet, Y/n” his hoarse voice made you blush. 

You knew the last time he gave off that hoarse voice, you couldn’t walk the next morning. “Does that mean.. You were turned on since earlier?” He asked as he kept on licking his fingers with your cum. 

“N-no..” You denied when you noticed Tobio’s lustful stares. You knew it was you who started it, but now you’re in trouble. You lost your appetite so you cleaned the table and washed the dishes. 

“Y/n.. I’ve been longing for you touch since last week..” He said as he snaked one of his arm on your waist as one went to your core. Tobio rubbed your clit that gave you pleasure. 

“C’mon Y/n.. You started this didn’t you?” He whispered on your ear then bit your earlobe. He then rubbed your clit in circular motion that made you moan. 

“H-hnng..” You moaned as you continue on washing the dishes. You then felt something poking you from the back. You immediately knew what was that. 

Tobio chuckled as he heard your soft moans. He kept on teasing you down there making you impatient. You quickly finished the dishes that made Tobio lick his lips. He then carried you bridal style and went to your bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk but y/n might need a wheelchair. Lmao I may not update tomorrow since school. Note the word MAY.. You guys are my first priority mwuapss


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyoneee!! Sorry for the late update! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.. And thank you to the people who kudos this work!! Have a nice day everyone mwuaaah

Chapter 2

Tobio slowly put you down the bed and locked the door. You chuckled as you saw him lock the door. “Why even lock it?? No one lives in this house except for the both of us.” You said as you sexily lie down the bed. 

Tobio licked his lips as he answered your question “Darling.. Who knows? Someone might disturb me while I wreck you.” Tobio said as he crawled to you on the bed. 

He kissed your lips when he reached you. His hands traveled your body as he kiss you. He licked your lower lip asking for you to open, which you did. His toungue roamed your mouth as he pleasures you. 

Your toungue fought with his as the both of you slowly lied on the bed. “Hnn—g.” You moaned when Tobio rubbed your clit. 

He pulled away from the kiss and smirked at you. “I’m still starting baby..” He said as he took off his shirt. You looked at his toned body with such lustful eyes. You were ready to be wrecked after all. 

After taking off his shirt his hand instantly went to your core and rubbed it. “A-aH.. Tobio..” You moaned as you tried to close your legs. Tobio chuckled as he saw you struggle. 

“Being hard to get aren’t we, my queen?” Tobio said as he opened your legs in a swift. “Or are we just trying to be hard to get?” Tobio continued as he chuckled. He rubbed your clit giving you intense pleasure as he sucked your nipple. 

“Haa.. Tobio..” You moaned as pleasure went through your body. He knew what he was doing and kept his sanity as he make you insane with the pleasure he’s giving you. 

“Ha~ Y/n.. Your pussy’s sucking my fingers up..” Tobio stated with his hoarse voice. ‘Fuck! I won’t be able to walk for a fucking week this time!! I don’t care.. I just want him to fucking rail me right now!’ You thought as he fingered you in such inhumane pace. 

‘Is this what they call speed??? What the fuck—aAh’ You thought once again as pleasure overcame you. “T-tobio.. fuck me..” You said as you opened your legs wider. 

“What did I told you to call me??” He seductively said as he looked at your legs full of marks from what he did earlier. He chuckled as he saw your legs open wider as you said what he wanted you to say.

“D-daddy..” You moaned as you craved for his shaft. “What do we do to get what we want?” He said as he fingers you faster. 

“B-beg..” You moaned as a you felt pleasure. “Why don’t you beg then?” Tobio smirked as he stated such. 

“D-daddy.. F-Ahh.. uck me p-lea-se..” You stuttered as Tobio’s fingers curled inside you hitting your sweet spot. 

“What my baby want.. My baby gets..” He said as he unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers revealing his throbbing shaft. 

He teased you by rubbing his shaft to your entrance. “Hng--- Daddy please..” You moaned as you wrapped your arms around Tobio’s neck. He entered you without warning and immediately fucked you mercilessly after. 

“A-ahh.. Daddy..” You moaned as Tobio fucked you. Tobio grunt as he kept on hitting your g-spot. 

Tobio fastened his pace when he heard you say something you tried to avoid saying in the midst of sex. 

“M-master.. Harder ahh.. Faster..” You begged as he kept on railing you. You felt his shaft grow inside that made you arch your back. 

“A-ahh.. Y/n.. Don’t blame me when it’s morning.” He whispered unto your ear and licked your earlobe. 

“Hnng.. Y-yes master..” You moaned as Tobio kept on fasting his pace. 

Tobio fucked you mercilessly as you kept on moaning the word “master” 

“F-fuck.. Y/n.. You pretty much had a rough time walking after you called me master.. Why do it again?” He said as he fucked you more. 

“Y-your slave missed you m-master..” You moaned as you wrap your legs unto Tobio’s waist. 

The first time you did roleplay sex was the first and last (maybe) time you did it, because you couldn’t walk the next morning and was almost hospitalized for that. Yet here you are begging Tobio to fuck you hard. 

“Hnng.. Master.. Please Ughh..” You moaned as Tobio licked your nipples as he fucked you. 

After a few thrust the both of you felt like cumming.. “M-master..” 

“Y/n.. Let’s cum together, my slave..” He said as he thrust inside you. 

A few more thrust and there you felt yourself releasing your juice along with Tobio releasing his inside you. 

“A-ahh.. I’m tired, my queen..” Tobio stated as he lay down next to you. 

“It’s already 5AM.. Darling your lucky that it’s Saturday..” He said as he closed his eyes to sleep. 

MORNING

"Tobio.." You moaned as you tried to hug him. You were shocked when no one was there. "Tobio?" You repeated and tried to stand up but failed. 

Your center hurt and you knew you were sore from that pain. 

"Good morning darling.. " Tobio came in with a smile he always wore. 

"I cooked breakfast." He cheerfully said as he looked at you. "Tobio you motherfucker!! I'm sore!!" You said as you threw a pillow at the man. 

"I'm a wife fucker because we don't a have a child to call yourself mother." He jokingly said as he smirked at you. 

"Last night was fun ain't it?" He asked as he snaked his hands to your legs trying to get into it again. "That won't do darling.. I'm tired and fucking sore already.. You expect me to do another round??" You looked at your husband 

"I tried." He said as he shrugged and sat besides you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELU HELUUU EVERYONEEE~ So yeah I am very much trying to be active my darlings~ So yeah.. Thank you for every people who kudos this work! Thank you so much T^T I love you all hehe. Hope you enjoy this chapter and have a nice day everyone!!

Chapter 3

You stayed in for the day because you were sore from last night. You knew everything backlashed at you for trying to tease your husband. You ate the breakfast Tobio cooked and it was delicious. Maybe he really is a better cook 

You opened you livestream account and stated that you won’t be able to stream today for some reasons. Your fans were upset but immediately understood that you are in a ‘rough’ time. 

In a rough time or experienced something rough last night? Tobio entered the room and looked at you with puppy eyes. 

“Darling..” He said and immediately went toward you. He reached you and hugged you after. You knew he’s being clingy once again. 

“Hmmm..” You hummed as you stroke Tobio’s hair. 

“I really want to have children already.” He said as he embraced you tighter. You were once again shocked by what he suddenly said but later on calmed down. 

“Imagine having children that’s as clingy as you.. I think I won’t be able to handle that.. And so are you.” You replied as you continue to stroke his hair. He was obviously shocked by what you said and replied. 

“Can you explain to me why?? I’m very curious about the way you think of our future children.” 

You looked at his ocean eyes and smiled. “We won’t be able to do it any time you want hun.. If they’re clingy as you.. I imagine that they’ll straight up open the door in our room and say ‘mommy we want to be next to you’ while you’re wrecking me, sweetheart.” You said as you chuckled. His ocean eyes saw how you showed your angelic smile that made him smile too. 

“B-but.. Baby I really want some kids right now..” He said and embraced you tighter. You looked at your husband and started to laugh.. 

“Okay okay okay.. How about this darling?” He asked as he sat down facing you. You looked at him with questioning eyes and leaned your head to your side, making you look like a curious owl. 

“Work for me.. In my company.” He said as he held your hand and looked at you straight in the eye. You were shocked by what he said. Is this what they call clingy level up? 

“No.” You rejected his offer that made him heartbroken. His kissed the hand that he’s holding and looked at you once again. “Can you please please please!! Apply to my company? Darling, I need you by my side almost all the time.” He pleaded and showered you with kisses

He layed you down as he kept on showering you with kisses. “Please.. Just this once.. I won’t bother you about having children.. Just work under me please.” He pleaded and continue to shower you with his wet kisses. 

His kisses went down from which you knew was very much dangerous. “Okay okay stop!” You stopped him from doing anything to you. You knew you’re already sore and wouldn’t be able to take much more if he wrecked you again.

“Fine! I’ll work for you.. But on one condition.” You said as raised your pointing finger. You sighed as you look at the needy Tobio at your chest trying to kiss you there.. He sat up and looked at you. He smiled thinking that it would be easy if you agree and didn’t mind the condition you’re about to say. 

“I don’t want to reveal our relationship to your employees.. I want them to know that I got up to a certain point because of my hard work.. “ You looked at him as you said that and was very shocked from his reaction. 

Your clingy husband.. Is smiling from ear to ear just because of a certain agreement. “Oi! Did you even hear what I said?” You asked as you waved your hands in front of him. 

“Yeah.. I don’t care about that! What I care about is be—“ He was cut off when you looked at him the ‘You-don’t-get-the-point-do-you?’ look that made the latter realize.

“W-wait why are we hiding it?” He panicked as he looked back and fort at you and at your hand that he’s holding. 

“If you agree.. I’ll give you children.. A month or so.” You stated as you held his hand tight. 

Tobio looked at your hand and smiled.. 

“As long as I’m with you baby..” He said as he cups his face with your hand. You smiled at him and kissed his forehead. 

“The both of us will bear this darling.. I promise.” You said as you hugged your husband.


End file.
